


Rolling Into Something New

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian and AJ have been dating for two years, and AJ wants to do something new with Brian. After learning how to rollerskate, the two do something neither have done before.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/AJ McLean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Rolling Into Something New

“You want to do what?” Brian looked at his slightly older boyfriend in disbelief. 

“Go roller skating! The rink has a teen night on Fridays. It would be a perfect date for the two of us!” AJ looked earnestly at the blonde who was working on a homework assignment. The couple were in their usual study spot after school in the school library. 

Brian shook his head and put his pencil down, running his hand through his longer curls. He looked up into the brown eyes of his boyfriend of nearly 2 years now. The younger teen shook his head as he leaned back in the chair. 

“You do know I don’t know how to skate right?” Brian clarified. 

“Yes, but I can teach you. You whoop my ass in basketball and golf anyway, this is a nice change of pace for the two of us” AJ grinned, and Brian rolled his eyes. 

“So you managed to find something I am not good at. Nice one McLean. I bet I’ll be skating right past you by the end of the night” the blonde smirked, and it was AJ’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“No, no competition. Just the two of us, roller skating, and getting a date in. We have finals in a few weeks, and I know how serious you get with your studies. The two of us need this Brian. Please, I really want to do this with you” AJ looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, sticking his lower lip out for emphasis. 

“Fine, fine, fine. Put the damn lip away, we will go roller skating. If I hurt my tailbone, it’s your fault for making me do this” Brian huffed as AJ grinned victoriously. 

The two got back to their homework as they snuck kisses when they knew no one was around. Brian and AJ were out to their families, friends, and their high school, but chose to keep their PDA on the down low. They had been dating since Brian was 15 and AJ was barely 16, having met in freshman orientation and hitting it off quickly. Brian was a jock, while AJ wasn’t in anything in particular, but had joined a few clubs. 

“You ready for Mr. Snyder’s history exam on Thursday?” Brian looked at AJ, who sighed softly. 

“Not really. I just keep getting the battles from the Civil War confused. It’s the last exam before finals, and I don’t want to flunk it. Senior year is next year, and I want to get into a good college” AJ scratched his head, and Brian reached over, grabbing his hand. 

“Let’s get the books out, and I’ll help you. Harold taught me a few acronyms that I think will help you out” Brian smiled, squeezing AJ’s hand. The older boy nodded, and the two got back to work. 

After working for a couple hours, the two left the library and headed to their own homes. They lived about ten blocks from each other, and AJ would always pick Brian up in the mornings and drive him home after school. They had been doing this since AJ had gotten his driver’s license a few months back. Brian was going to go for his own over the summer. 

The next couple of days flew by, and thanks to Brian’s help, AJ felt like he aced his history exam. That class was the only one the couple shared, and Brian beamed with pride as AJ got his test back on Friday, a large 85 looking back at him. Brian had gotten his usual 97, and AJ smiled happily as the two walked out of class, relief all over his face. 

Later that day, the two were grabbing dinner at their favorite diner, and Brian looked at AJ. He was slightly afraid of embarrassing himself tonight. AJ smiled softly, seeing the nervous look in his boyfriend’s face. 

“It will be fine Brian, I got you. I’ll teach you how my mom taught me. It will take a bit of time, but I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it quickly” AJ reassured him. Brian nodded, still a little afraid, but trusting his love. 

The two finished eating, and got back in AJ’s car. They headed for the roller rink, Brian’s hand clutching AJ’s free one. The older man was starting to wonder if Brian really wanted to do this. 

“Brian, are you sure you want to skate tonight? We don’t have to do this if you don’t” AJ looked over when they were at a stoplight. 

“Yes I do, I just don’t want to embarrass myself. I want to have a good time with you. Maybe have some fun afterwards as well” Brian raised an eyebrow, and AJ groaned. His boyfriend would be the death of him, AJ swore sometimes. 

“Must you?” he grumbled, and Brian grinned, the tension easing out of him. 

“Of course, I get to be touchy feely with you all night, you know what that does to me” Brian smirked, and AJ shook his head as he focused back on the road. 

“You’re incorrigible I swear” Brian squeezed his hand in response, and AJ sighed. He pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later, parking far away near the tree line. 

“Just in case” he grinned, and Brian eyed him as he got out of the car. 

The two grabbed hands, and made their way into the roller rink. It was already getting busy, and AJ quickly got each of them a pair of skates. They found a free bench to lace themselves into them, and Brian could feel the butterflies returning. AJ looked around, and snuck a quick kiss, trying to calm Brian down. 

“Alright. First lesson is to learn how to balance yourself on the skates. Grab hold of the edge, and just stand up” AJ showed Brian what to do, and the younger teen complied. He was a little shaky, but adjusted his feet in the skates to get better balance. 

“Good, good. Next, we need to go out onto the rink. Luckily it’s slow, and when they see that you are learning, they will give us room. Come on” AJ grabbed Brian’s hand, and the two made their way onto the boards. Brian flailed a bit, and clutched the wall. 

“Easy Brian. Just stand up again. Now, push one foot out and crouch down, that will keep your center of balance. Watch me”

AJ pushed off, lowering his body, and skating towards the other edge of the rink. Brian nodded, and let go of the wall. He tried to copy AJ’s movements, but fell on his butt after a few seconds. AJ rolled back over and helped him up. He then started doing it next to Brian, until the blonde could reliably do it himself. 

“There we go Brian! You got it!” AJ cheered, leaning in for a kiss. Brian grinned around it, and they pulled away. 

“Let’s work on turning now”

Brian nodded, and AJ showed him what to do, including how to stop as well. Brian managed to not fall, only stumbling a little bit. Soon enough, the two of them were able to skate next to each other. They weren’t going quickly, but AJ didn’t mind. He wanted Brian to be able to skate well, and speed was something that was picked up as time went on. 

“How long have you been skating?” Brian asked, as they made their way around the rink. 

“Since I was about four. Mom took me out to have something to do during the summers. I fell in love with it, and try to do it as often as I can. It’s a major stress relief for me” AJ explained, Brian listening intently. 

“That’s awesome!” 

They continued skating, AJ occasionally going off to do a faster lap, but always coming right back to wherever Brian was. The blonde had surprised himself with how much he had loved this. His leg muscles were starting to ache though, and he looked at AJ. 

“I’m done, I need a break” 

AJ nodded, and got them off the rink. It was packed with teens, and the music was blaring all around them. The two found a quiet corner, and they found their shoes as well. 

“So, what did you think?” AJ peered into the ice blue eyes he loved so much. 

“I loved it, a lot more than I thought I would. I wouldn’t be adverse to doing this again” Brian admitted. 

“I’m so glad to hear that. You did an amazing job babe” AJ praised, and Brian smiled softly, a little red on his cheeks. 

The couple went to the snack bar, grabbing a couple drinks and two slices of pizza to chow down on, while they cooled down from their skating session. 

AJ ran his foot up Brian’s leg, the blonde shooting a glare at him. AJ smiled innocently, and Brian rolled his eyes. A few seconds later, the foot returned, and Brian shook his head. He took his other foot and ran it up AJ’s leg after the older man stopped. 

“Really?” 

Brian didn’t say a word, just eating another bite of his pizza. AJ nearly groaned as Brian took a sip of his soda, making it look like the most erotic thing in the world, the way he sucked on the straw. 

“Brian....” AJ nearly whined, and the blonde looked at him, his eyes darkening. 

“Yes Alex?” Brian asked, and AJ nearly pulled him over the table, taking him right there. 

“Damn you!” he whispered, and Brian snickered. 

A few minutes later, the two of them were walking out of the roller rink, and back towards the car. It was pitch black outside except for the street lamps dotting the parking lot. Their car was barely illuminated, and AJ got an idea. 

“What...what are you doing?” Brian asked, as AJ pulled him into his arms, and pushed him against the hood of the car. 

“You little tease, getting me all hot and bothered in there. Why don’t I show you exactly what that little show did to me? You deserve it after skating so well” AJ’s voice got deeper, and Brian shook in excitement. 

“Please, I need you Alex” Brian whimpered out. 

“Hands on the hood. You can lay down against it if it's more comfortable” AJ undid his shorts, letting them fall down, and shimmied Brian’s sports shorts off of him. Hooking his fingers around Brian’s boxers, AJ let them drop as well. His own fell a second later. 

“Damn I love fucking you” AJ groaned as he started prepping the younger man. Using his spit as lube, he got Brian’s hole wide enough for his cock. The younger teen was laying on the hood, making little noises as AJ got himself ready. 

“Love getting fucked by you” Brian groaned, trying not to yelp too loudly as AJ started pushing his cock in his hole. 

“God you are so tight baby” AJ whispered in Brian’s ear as he got all the way in, dipping his head down to nibble on his boyfriend’s earlobe a bit. 

“Please, fuck me Alex, please” Brian whisper-plead, and AJ shivered as he grinned. 

“Done and done Brian” AJ started moving in and out, his hips moving up and down as he fucked Brian right there in the parking lot of the roller rink. Thankfully it was a warm night, so the two were comfortable, bordering on hot as they had semi-public sex for the first time. 

“God I need to try new things with you more often if this is the end result of it” Brian groaned as he clutched the sides of the hood. The metal was warming up under his body heat, but his shirt kept him protected. 

“That is a plus, maybe next time I get the reward” AJ smirked as he pushed even deeper into Brian’s hole. 

“How about pool sex next time? You know my parents have the big ass pool in my backyard. Why don’t we christen that soon?” Brian closed his eyes, a tiny whine coming out as he felt AJ’s cock thicken and swell. 

“Fuck Brian, I love your head” AJ grunted as he kept hold of Brian’s hips. 

The only response the older man got was a whine as Brian gripped the hood. 

“Close baby” AJ huffed, trying to keep his erection from blowing too soon. 

“Fill me, please love” Brian whimpered, and that was all AJ needed. He leaned down, whispering in Brian’s ear as he exploded into the blonde’s hole. 

Brian let go all over the hood of the car, unable to keep his own load in. He cried out AJ’s name, as the two rode their highs out together. A few minutes later, AJ pulled out, and turned Brain around, pulling him into his arms. 

“So damn proud of you Brian, god I love being your boyfriend” AJ nuzzled into his neck, Brian sighing in happiness. 

The two pulled apart, and pulled their boxers and shorts back up. AJ looked at the hood of his car, and went to his trunk. He rifled through it, and cheered. He had an old towel in there. Coming back around, he cleaned up Brian’s cum from the hood. The blonde sheepishly blushed, putting his head down. 

“Nope, not happening. I loved that, so much. That was worth it Brian. Come here baby” AJ pulled Brian back in his arms, peppering his face with little kisses. Brian looked up at him, and smiled softly. He took AJ’s lips in his own, and the two made out for a few minutes, still basking in the afterglow. 

“Fuck! We need to head home” AJ looked at his watch, and Brian pulled out his phone. It was 1015 and their curfew was at 11. The two quickly got in the car, and AJ peeled it out of the parking lot. Luckily they were at Brian’s place twenty minutes later. 

“Thank you for tonight Alex. It was amazing” Brian leaned over the center console, and kissed AJ softly. 

“Yes it was, and I can’t wait to go roller skating again. And have the pool sex you mentioned, that sounds intriguing” Alex mischievously grinned, and Brian slapped his chest, shaking his head. 

“You love all my ideas. Night Alex, I love you” the two kissed a final time, and Brian got out of the car. AJ watched as he got in his house, and made his way to his home. Ten minutes later, he was in bed, texting Brian. The two couldn’t wait to see their relationship grow and bloom even more after they got out of high school and went to college. Brian and AJ were always willing to roll into something new, and it would become a part of their relationship, to always try new things with each other. 


End file.
